O Brilho do teu olhar
by saesaya
Summary: Quando o brilho que ela tanto amava desaparece o pânico de a perder cresce. AKB48 - SaeYaka... Contem Yuri


Minha primeira fic. É das AKB48. Elas não me pertencem mas isso nem é preciso dizer.

É SaeYaka, Sae Miyazawa e Sayaka Akimoto ... Tambem conhecidas por Twin Tower, por isso se não gostarem de **Yuri** não leem. Se Ler...

Boa Leitura

**O brilho do teu olhar**

Finalmente a noite já tinha chegado. No estúdio de ensaio as meninas do Team K, estavam já todas encostadas a alguma coisa ou deitadas no chão, exaustas devido ao treino exaustivo que tinham tido à momentos atrás. Sayaka Akimoto, estava sozinha deitada no chão a ler umas folhas com anotações que tinha tirado durante o ensaio. Estava tão concentrada que nem dava conta de uns olhos a olhá-la fixamente, e de alguém aproximar-se dela com um ar maroto. A sua concentração acabou assim que sente alguém atirar-se para cima dela e a gritar um grito de guerra. A rapariga assustada levanta-se rapidamente fazendo a rapariga em cima de si cair.

- Umechan, pára de saltar para cima das pessoas. – Reclama Sayaka depois de se ter acalmado do susto.

- Vá anda jantar comigo. – Pede já de pé e a agarrá-la pelo braço.

- Mas como é que ainda tens energia a uma hora destas? Bem e onde queres ir jantar? – Pergunta Sayaka enquanto juntava as folhas espalhadas no chão.

- Um restaurante novo que abriu perto de casa. – Diz sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido fazendo cócegas que lhe deu vontade de rir.

- Está bem. Vá, vamos tomar um banho primeiro. – E assim saem as duas debaixo de um olhar triste de Sae, que não tinha tirado os olhos da antiga capitã desde o fim do treino. A rapariga de cabelos curtos segue-as até ao balneário mantendo uma certa distância. Ao chegar a porta do local, fica alguns segundos encostada a porta a ganhar coragem de entrar.

- Sae? Não vais entrar? – Pergunta Yuko com a cara muito próxima à de Sae. A menina ao ver a aproximação assusta-se e acaba por se encostar à porta abrindo-a. Yuko ri-se e entra no local. Sae sem outra alternativa também entra. Assim que chega à zona dos cabides depara-se com Sayaka já enrolada numa toalha com o cabelo molhado e com gotas a percorrer o corpo. Os olhos castanhos não conseguiam largar o corpo, assim como as suas pernas teimavam a ficar quietas.

- Sayaka, amanhã não te esqueças do que prometeste. – Diz Umeda que acabava de chegar ao local após o banho.

- Eu sei. Escusas estar sempre a relembrar-me. – Diz Sayaka. Sae ao ouvir a conversa sente o seu peito a doer. Vagarosamente aproxima-se delas e começa a despir-se para ir para o seu banho.

- Sae. Não dei por tu entrares. – Diz Sayaka aproximando-se feliz da amiga. Mas a reacção não foi a esperada. Sae afasta-se mais e sai em direcção ao duche.

Sayaka fica a olhar para amiga afastar-se com uma certa tristeza.

- Ela deve estar só cansada. – Tenta animar Umeda, ao ver a tristeza no rosto da companheira de casa.

- Ela não costuma estar assim. Ela nunca perde a energia.

Sae deixava a água percorrer o corpo enquanto tinha a cabeça apoiada na parede fria.

- Estás bem? – Pergunta Yuko que tinha acabado de tomar o seu banho.

- Han? Ah sim. Estou só cansada. – Responde tentando forçar um sorriso. Yuko mesmo não acreditando decide ir embora e deixar a rapariga perdida nos seus pensamentos.

A menina de cabelo curto acaba por perder a conta ao tempo que estave debaixo de água. Quando sente o balneário vazio acaba por sair mas dá de caras com Sayaka sentada num banco.

Sae passa por ela sem sequer olhá-la. Chega perto da roupa e começa a vestir-se como se estivesse sozinha no local.

Sayaka olhava para ela tentando perceber o que se estava a passar com a amiga.

- Está tudo bem? – Pergunta preocupada. Mas a única resposta que recebe foi uma afirmação com a cabeça. – Queres vir jantar connosco? – Tenta perguntar mas desta vez sem resposta. Um bocado irritada levanta-se e caminha até à jovem. Ao aproximar-se sente o outro corpo a tremer e a encolher-se. – Sae fala comigo. O que se passa? – Mas novamente não recebe resposta. A ex líder pega-lhe no rosto e obriga-a a olhar para ela. Sae fecha os olhos por uns segundos, mas acaba por abri-los para olhar os olhos que tanto amava. Sayaka ao ver aqueles olhos sem vida e cheios de tristeza, recua um passo mas sem largar o rosto da outra. – Sae. – Sussurra baixinho. A jovem de cabelo curto solta-se e volta a vestir-se sem se importar com a presença da outra.

- Eu estou bem. Cansada apenas. – Responde finalmente. – Podes ir. A Umechan deve estar à tua espera. – Diz friamente, assustando a outra jovem. Sayaka fica algum tempo a olhar para amiga até que decide aproximar-se e dar-lhe um beijo na testa, deixando a outra pasmada.

- Então é melhor ires descansar. Até amanhã. – Diz antes de sair. Sae fica paralisada alguns segundos tentando acreditar no que amiga tinha acabado de fazer. Quando repara que estava sozinha senta-se no banco mais próximo tentando controlar a respiração.

**...**

**...**

Sayaka sai do balneário e dá de caras com Umeda que a esperava do lado de fora.

- Então o que é que ela tinha? – Pergunta animada.

- Não me disse. Tinha um olhar tão triste. – Responde Sayaka preocupada com amiga. – Achas que ela estará zangada comigo?

- Não. Mas ela durante o ensaio estava um bocado distante. Ela errou alguns passos básicos. – Responde Umechan enquanto caminhavam em direcção ao restaurante onde iriam jantar. – Mas vais ver que é só cansaço. Amanhã já estará energética de novo. – Sayaka força um sorriso e afirma com a cabeça.

**...**

**...**

Sae continuava sentada no banco paralisada. Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que nem dava por duas raparigas a sua frente tentando acorda-la do transe.

- Tomomi, achas que ela esta morta?

- Achas mesmo Miichan? Ela esta é congelada. Ela esta fria e esta só com a toalha enrolada. – Minami sai a correr até aos chuveiros com uma garrafa de água vazia e enche-a de agua quente e em seguida deita todo o liquido em cima da rapariga. Sae assustada salta e escorrega caindo no chão esfolando o joelho, a barriga e o braço.

- Ai, ai.

- Sae-chan desculpa. – Pede Miichan ajudando a outra a levantar-se com ajuda de Tomomi.

- Estás bem?

- Ai, sim. Estou só magoada. Ai. Que dói. – Reclama a menina enquanto tentava passar com a toalha pelas feridas. Tomomi corre até a um armário e tira um estojo de primeiros socorros. Com um pedaço de algodão começa a ligar as feridas. A Sae encolhia a cada toque.

- Não é melhor chamar alguém? – Pergunta Miichan.

- Não. Eu estou bem. – Responde Sae pegando no pulso da colega proibindo de ir. – É só uns arranhões. Não é preciso dizer a ninguém. – Depois de Tomomi ter limpo os ferimentos, Sae veste-se o mais rápido que podia. Pega nas coisas e começa a sair. –Obrigada. Não digam a ninguém ok? Bem até manha. – Diz antes de sair deixando as outras duas admiradas.

Até sair do edifico foi-se cruzando com muitas colegas e fazia um esforço para caminhar normalmente. Mas assim que fica alguns metros do local, deita a mala para o chão e encosta-se a parede tocando na barriga onde estava a doer por causa da queda. Com algum esforço pega na mala e caminha mais alguns passos até chegar ao seu carro. Entra no veículo e encosta-se ao banco tentando conter as dores.

Passado algum tempo mete o veículo andar. Alguns minutos depois o telefone toca anunciando mensagem. Sem tirar a mão do volante pega no aparelho dentro da mala e ainda com os olhos na estrada começa a ler a mensagem.

"_Sae o que se passou hoje? Fiz algo de mal? Quando poderes liga-me. Beijos"_

- Sayaka. – Diz com uma voz fraca para si. Os seus olhos começaram a encher-se de água. Assim que viu um lugar pára o carro. Cansada encosta a cabeça ao volante e deixa as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto. – Que estúpida que és Sae. – Começa a falar sozinha. – Porque eu tive de me apaixonar pela minha melhor amiga? – O telefone volta a tocar, mas sem paciência tira-lhe a bateria e manda-o para o banco do lado. As lágrimas continuavam a cair. – Porque não posso amá-la?

**...**

**...**

Sayaka tinha acabado de chegar a casa depois do jantar. Era para ser com a Ayaka mas a Yuko também tinha ido com elas. Tinha sido divertido, era difícil não se rir ao pé da Yuko. Quando a refeição acabou Yuko despediu-se das duas, mas antes de ir tinha dito algo que não saia da cabeça da ex capitã.

"_- Ela não está bem. Algo que ela ama a magoa_." – E com isso tinha ido embora. Sayaka continuava a relembrar o que a colega tinha dito. Mas só quando chegou a casa é que percebeu que se tratava da Sae. Tinha-lhe mandado mensagem mas ela não tinha respondido. Então decidiu ligar, mas ela desligou a chamada.

- Continua a não atender? – Pergunta Umechan que andava de um lado para o outro pela casa arrumando qualquer coisa.

- Está desligado. Será que aconteceu algo? – Questiona preocupada.

- Não penses assim. Sabes bem que a Yuko tem alguma pancada. Vai dormir e amanhã tentas de novo. Se calhar ela já está na cama a dormir. E eu vou fazer o mesmo. Até amanhã. – E assim sai do lugar, deixando a colega de casa sozinha com os seus pensamentos.

Sayaka deixa-se estar na sala encostada à janela olhando o exterior escuro. O telefone era seguro entre as mãos como se espera-se algo. O relógio marcava as duas da manhã quando a jovem decidiu ir para o quarto. Entra no local e assim que o ilumina os seus olhos param numa moldura ao lado da cama.

Vagarosamente aproxima-se do objecto e fica a olhar para ele com lágrimas a escorrer dos olhos. Era uma fotografia antiga dela e de Sae. Tinha sido tirada à alguns anos, antes de um concerto. Ambas estavam felizes e Sae tinha o seu habitual sorriso de orelha a orelha. Sayaka senta-se na cama e abraça a moldura ficando a chorar como uma criança perdida.

- Estou-te a perder meu amor. - De cansaço acaba por adormecer abraçada a moldura.

**...**

**...**

Sae continuava sentada no carro na mesma posição há horas. As lágrimas não queriam parar. A sua mente andava a mil. Tentava tirar o lindo sorriso da amiga da mente, mas ele não queria sair. Já era parte de si. Tinha sido difícil admitir que amava para si, como iria suportar a dor mais tempo sozinha?

Cansada sai do carro para apanhar algum ar fresco, que lhe ajuda-se a limpar a mente.

**...**

**...**

A manhã tinha nascido rapidamente. O céu estava cheio de nuvens escuras e já chovia a algumas horas. Sayaka quando acorda sente a cabeça a latejar. Vagarosamente levanta-se deixando cair a moldura. A jovem olha para o objecto e volta-o a pó-lo no lugar. O relógio marcava nove da manhã mas sem vontade de dormir, sai do quarto. Ayaka ainda devia estar a dormir, por isso cuidadosamente começa a preparar o pequeno-almoço para ambas. Quando já estava a acabar de comer a colega de casa acaba de entrar na cozinha com uns olhos sonolentos. Sem muitas falas senta-se a mesa e começa a comer enquanto a mais velha começava a lavar a loiça.

- Já conseguiste falar com a Sae? – Pergunta por fim.

- Não. Depois das limpezas todas que eu prometi que fazia, eu tento de novo. – A voz saiu fraca, notava-se que tinha passado a noite a chorar, mas a colega preferiu não interferir.

Sayaka pega nos detergentes dentro do armário e começa a lavar a cozinha distraidamente. Umechan, assim que acabou de comer juntou-se à jovem.

Finalmente há hora de almoço tinham já tudo limpo e arrumado ao gosto delas. Ayaka andava a meses a chatear a cabeça à colega para fazerem limpeza a fundo à casa, mas a agenda preenchida nunca dava tempo. Estavam ambas a almoçar quando o telefone de Sayaka toca. A menina rapidamente levanta-se da mesa e corre até ao aparelho na esperança de ser a amiga.

- Estou? – Atende sem olhar sequer quem ligava.

- _Sayaka-chan, é a mãe da Sae_. – Diz uma voz fraca feminina no outro lado da linha.

- Senhora Miyazawa? – Questiona com um aperto no peito. Algo lhe dizia que algo não estava bem.

_- A Sae está contigo? É que não voltou para casa desde de ontem. E não atende o telefone_. – Sayaka congela ao ouvir a voz da senhora. Notava que ela estava a chorar e muito preocupada. – _Os irmãos dela passaram a manhã à procura mas não a encontram. Ela por acaso não passou ai a noite? Ou não sabes onde ela possa estar?_

- Não, eu não a vejo desde do ensaio ontem. Eu tentei ligar mas ela também não atendeu. Eu vou procurÁ-la. Aviso se souber algo.

_- Muito obrigada._ – Diz antes de desligar o telefone. Ayaka olhava para a colega que chorava segurando o telefone.

- A Sae não dormiu em casa. – Avisa a colega que também fica chocada ao ouvir a notícia.

- Ela hoje não tinha filmagens para um programa? Acho que a Miichan também ia. Eu vou ligar-lhe. – Sayaka corre até ao quarto e veste a primeira roupa que lhe aparece no armário. Já pronta para sair Umechan estava a desligar a chamada. – Ela não apareceu ainda, já a substituíram. Anda tudo preocupado.

- Eu vou procurá-la. Alguma novidade liga-me. – Sem esperar resposta sai de casa a correr até ao carro. Não importava as gotas que lhe caiam em cima no trajecto, não tinha tempo de abrir o guarda-chuva. Entra no veículo e acelera rapidamente sem destino. Só dá pela falta do cinto já em andamento.

Não sabia por onde ir, não sabia onde procurar. A chuva cada vez caia mais fortemente e a visibilidade era pouca. Primeiro vai até ao estúdio de ensaio com esperanças de ela ter adormecido lá. Corre o edifício todo procurando a amiga e sempre que encontrava alguém perguntava se sabiam de algo. Mas as respostas eram sempre negativas. Depois de ter visto todos os campos desiste da ideia de ela estar no edifício. Rapidamente corre até ao carro e começa a fazer o percurso que a amiga fazia até casa. A meio do caminho encontra o carro de Sae estacionado ao lado de um jardim. Sayaka rapidamente pára o carro, sem se preocupar se estava bem estacionado, e corre até ao carro com esperanças de ela estar lá. Mas para sua desilusão estava vazio.

- SAE! – Começa a gritar despertada a correr pelo local. A rua estava vazia e silenciosa, só se ouvia a chuva a cair e as árvores a abanar com o vento. – SAE! – Continua a gritar enquanto corria pelo jardim. – SAE! – De longe depara-se com alguém deitado num banco. Corre mais rápido aproximando-se e ganhando uma imagem mais nítida de quem era. Assim que viu sente o coração apertar mais. – SAEEE! – Grita despertada correndo mais rápido em direcção a menina deitada no banco. Ao chegar ao pé dela, ajoelha-se e tenta acordá-la. – Sae acorda, Sae. – Mete a mão a testa e repara que a rapariga estava cheia de febre. – Calma, eu vou cuidar de ti. – Com algum esforço pega na amiga ao colo e começa a caminhar o mais rápido que podia até ao carro.

- Sa…ya…ka – A voz de Sae saia fraca e baixa.

- Tem calma meu amor, eu estou aqui. – Sayaka chorava enquanto caminhava até ao veículo. Ao chegar rapidamente mete amiga deitada no banco de trás do carro e tira-lhe o casaco que estava encharcado. Tira as chaves do carro da jovem do bolso das calças dela, e corre até ao veículo confirmando se estava fechado e para pegar a mala esquecida e o telemóvel desmontado em cima do banco. Volta a trancar o carro e corre até ao seu. Entra no seu lugar metendo o carro andar rapidamente. Sae no banco de trás encolhia-se de frio e chamava o nome da amiga baixinho. Sayaka chega rapidamente a sua casa que era mais próxima do local. Com cuidado pega novamente na amiga ao colo e corre para dentro de casa. Batendo fortemente na porta, já que não conseguia abrir com amiga nos braços. Umechan abre rapidamente e assusta-se ao ver as duas jovens encharcadas a sua frente.

- Vai trancar o carro por favor. – Pede Sayaka enquanto levava Sae até ao seu quarto. Vagarosamente deita-a na cama e começa-lhe a tirar as roupas molhadas. Ao despi-la repara nas feridas no corpo, na perna e no cotovelo não estavam muito graves mas a da barriga estava a inflamar. A jovem começa a tremer com frio e Sayaka veste-a com um pijama seu. Deita-a debaixo dos lençóis e aconchega-a bem para aquecer.

- Sayaka, queres que traga água e um pano? – Pergunta Umeda que tinha acabado de chegar.

- Sim, ela está arder em febre. E traz algodão e algo para tratar feridas. – Pede com uma voz fraca. Rapidamente a colega chega com o pedido. Sayaka mete o pano na testa da jovem para a febre baixar. Com cuidado destapa a barriga da jovem começando a limpar a ferida. Sae encolhia-se a cada toque que o algodão fazia com o seu corpo.

- Será que a tentaram assaltar? – Pergunta Umechan,

- Duvido. Está tudo com ela e o carro estava bem e fechado. – Acabando de limpar a ferida volta a tapa-la. Cuidadosamente aconchega-a, deixando-a mais confortável e quente. – Tenho de ligar à mãe dela.

- Vais contar que ela está arder de febre?

- Não. Ia deixar a senhora preocupada. – Responde enquanto saiam do quarto deixando a garota descansar. – Olá senhora Miyazawa. Encontrei a Sae. – Diz já ao telefone com a mãe da amiga.

_- Ela está bem?_ – Pergunta com uma voz preocupada.

- Ah Sim. Ela ontem estava cansada e adormeceu no carro. Ela esta aqui em minha casa. Estava com dores de costas, dei um comprimido e ela adormeceu.

- _Oh Sayaka, obrigada. Não sei o que faríamos sem ti._ – Comenta a senhora chorando do outro lado da linha.

- Não foi nada de mais. – Sayaka continha-se para não chorar e demonstrar preocupação.

_- Bem mais uma vez obrigada. Adeus._

- Desculpe. – Diz Sayaka após ter desligado a chamada. Cansada senta-se no chão e tenta conter as lágrimas que teimavam a cair.

- Sayaka, eu tenho de ir trabalhar. Ficas bem? – Pergunta Umechan ao seu lado preocupada.

- Sim, hoje só tenho o ensaio e o programa de rádio. – Explica enquanto se tentava recompor.

- Ok, então até logo. – Sayaka apenas acena com a cabeça, e fica a observar a colega a sair de casa pouco confiante no estado da amiga.

Vendo-se sozinha caminha novamente até ao quarto onde Sae dormia profundamente. O seu rosto já não estava tão pálido e já não termia de frio. Sayaka retira o pano da testa e voltou a molha-lo. Com as costas das mãos, começa acariciar-lhe o rosto.

- Sayaka. – Sussurra a menina a dormir ao sentir o toque.

- Estou aqui meu amor. – Responde baixinho. As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto descontroladamente. Observando a amiga a dormir, Sayaka começa a lembra-se do dia em que assumiu para si estar apaixonada por ela. Ela sabia que não podia, era proibido e errado. Mas o sentimento era mais forte que ela e ela gostava. Sae era linda, completa. E ela amava-a muito, apenas não sabia se era correspondida. Sae sempre foi eléctrica e alegre, aquecia-lhe o coração até nos dias maus. Mas não lhe saia da cabeça aqueles olhos tristes e sem vida da amiga, ontem. Sentia-se mal ao vê-los. Queria vê-los com a alegria de sempre.

Cansada, acaba por adormecer sentada no chão, encostada a cama e com a mão a segurar a da amiga.

As horas passaram-se e as duas amigas continuavam a dormir. Vagarosamente Sae começa a despertar. Quando abre os olhos repara que estava no quarto da ex líder. Assustada senta-se na cama e sente o pano a cair-lhe da testa. Quando ia para lhe pegar repara que a sua mão estava presa na mão da amiga. Cuidadosamente aproxima-se e dá-lhe um beijo na testa. Sayaka sente o toque e desperta rapidamente, fazendo a jovem assustar-se.

- Sae. – Diz ao ver amiga com melhor cara. As lágrimas voltam a cair do seu rosto. Rapidamente senta-se na cama e abraça-a deixando ela chocada com o acto. Passado alguns segundos retribui. Em seu pescoço começa a sentir as lágrimas da amiga e deixa de conseguir conter as suas. – Desculpa, desculpa se te fiz algo. Eu não quero que estejas triste. Eu não quero pensar que te perdi. Por favor não voltes a fazer o que fizeste hoje. Eu não te quero perder. – Diz Sayaka entre soluços.

- Desculpa. A culpa não é tua. É minha.

- Não. Eu devo ter-te magoado. Tu nunca perdes o brilho dos teus olhos como perdes-te ontem. – Sae afasta-se para poder olhar o rosto cansado e marcado pelas lágrimas da amiga.

- Não fizeste nada. Eu é que cometi o maior crime. – A sua voz sai rouca e fraca. Os seus olhos estavam vermelhos das lágrimas assim como o da amiga. – Eu apaixonei-me. – Por momentos o coração de Sayaka parou. O mundo parecia que ia ruir. Mas teve que conter-se, ela sabia que nunca seria por ela.

- Isso não é mau. – Tenta dizer para acalmá-la.

- É, quando é pela minha melhor amiga. – Novamente o coração de Sayaka pára. Os seus olhos encaram os de Sae. – Eu amo-te. – Disse finalmente. Sayaka não queria acreditar, tudo o que desejou nos últimos anos estava acontecer. O seu amor correspondido. Sae assustada e triste começa a levantar-se da cama, mas Sayaka prende-lhe o pulso e volta a puxá-la para os seus braços.

- Achei nunca iria ver este dia. Achava que nunca poderia ter a pessoa que mais amo nos meus braços sabendo que ela me também amava. O meu maior sonho era estar assim, aqui contigo. Amaldiçoei-me muitas vezes por me ter apaixonado por ti. Mas não poderia dizer, não te podia perder. Mas ao ouvir dizeres que me amas, o meu mundo ganhou um novo brilho. – As lágrimas continuavam a escorrer pelo rosto das duas abraçadas. Ficaram algum tempo abraçadas, a sentir o calor uma da outra. Aos poucos já nenhuma chorava. Vagarosamente separam-se mas continuaram a estar perto.

- Desculpa se te preocupei.

- Não faz mal. Pelo que ouvi, estás perdoada. – Sayaka sorri e Sae retribui.

- Nunca esperei dizer-te o que sinto. Mas ontem não sei o que me deu. Já não aguentava ver-te tão próximo de outras raparigas. Principalmente da Umechan. Tinha medo que a amasses. – Confessa Sae envergonhada.

- Tonta, Umechan é só companheira de casa e uma boa amiga. Eu amo-te muito. Não imaginas quanto doeu quando me olhas-te daquela maneira e de mal me falares. Doeu ainda mais quando não atendeste as chamadas e nem respondes-te as mensagens. Entrei em desespero quando a tua mãe ligou à tua procura…

- A minha mãe, eu não dormi em casa. – Lembra-se nervosa. Levanta-se rapidamente da cama, mas com o acto a ferida da barriga começa a doer, fazendo-a sentar-se automaticamente.

- Eu disse-lhe apenas que adormeces-te no carro e que estavas aqui a dormir após um comprimido para as dores. Não quis dizer que encontrei-te desmaiada à chuva arder a de febre. – Sae sorri-lhe e volta abraça-lhe.

- Obrigada. – Sae repara no pijama que tinha vestido.

- Fui eu que te despi e vesti. Também tratei da ferida da barriga. – Sae começa a sentir o rosto a corar e baixa-o rapidamente. Sayaka nunca a tinha visto tão corada. Ficava linda com aquele tom vermelho nas bochechas. – Onde arranjaste essas feridas? Porque estavas à chuva?

- Eu ontem depois de saíres, escorreguei e cai no balneário. E estava com dores e triste, então parei o carro. Depois decidi sair e sentei-me num banco e acabei por adormecer. Desculpa.

- Não voltes a repetir. – Sae sorri e afirma rapidamente com a cabeça. Num acto de alegria, aproxima-se da jovem e beija-lhe os lábios. Sayaka fica surpreendia com atitude da amiga.

- Ah desculpa, deixei-me levar, eu não queria… - Sayaka coloca-lhe um dedo sobre os lábios pedindo para se calar. Vagarosamente vai aproximando-se e é a sua vez de começar o beijo. Era mais sentido que o outro. Era um beijo calmo mas cheio de amor. Passado algum tempo voltam-se a afastar.

- Sabes que é complicado, não sabes?

- Sim.

- Ninguém poderá saber. Podemo-nos prejudicar por isto. E eu não quero sair das AKB, mas muito menos perder-te.

- Tás a pedir-me em namoro às escondidas? – Pergunta Sae com uma felicidade que se notava ao longe. Sayaka sentia-se feliz finalmente por ver o brilho de novo em seus olhos.

- Sim.

- Eu aceito. – Sae atira-se para cima da amante ficando as duas deitadas.

- Eu farei tudo para nos proteger. Se algo correr mal, serei eu a culpada. Não deixarei que nada te faça mal. Prometo.

- Não penses assim. Consegui esconder que te amava durante três anos. Consigo esconder que estamos juntas por muito mais. – De novo voltam a juntar os lábios para um novo beijo cheio de amor.

- Amo-te tanto Sae.

- Eu também te amo muito, Sayaka.

_**Fim…?**_

_**...**_

_**Aqui está a minha primeira fic. Espero que tenham gostado. Se leu por favor deixe review para deixar-me feliz**_


End file.
